


Some Treats Are Too Sweet (working title)

by OMGitsthatoneFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsthatoneFangirl/pseuds/OMGitsthatoneFangirl
Summary: Virgil discovers a coffee shop nearby his university and makes it a daily routine to go there. In one of those encounters, he meets a seemingly nice guy going by the name Patton. But what if things are more darker than they seem?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1 - First Glance

Virgil walks out of his class, head faced down, listening to music blasting through his headphones. His English university class declared a group project due by the end of the month, which really stressed him out. Virgil managed to exchange numbers with the three randomly chosen groups classmates, before rushing out of the classroom.

Sadly, two of the people in the group were known for their refined laziness, layering more horror to Virgil's anxiety and worries. The remaining peer was a smart girl, who can hopefully split the work evenly amongst the two, seeing as the others would not be helping. 

He clutched his black and gray sweater closer to himself as a way to hold himself together. The recent nightmare and insomnia made it very difficult to get any sleep in general, so he was in desperate need of some coffee before doing any type of homework at his dorm. 

As he rushed into a new area of the campus he has never seen before, Virgil spotted a cozy looking coffeeshop. He cautiously approached it, triple checking the 'open' sign on the window, before finally stepping into the store. 

Instantly, a calming smell of coffee and baked goods attacked him, leaving him very aware of the growls in his stomach. Thankfully, only a few students were gathered around and none managed to hear the noise. 

He got out his wallet and approached the vacant register, where a guy with sunglasses and a leather jacket stood. The male gave off a signature smirk when Virgil approached.

"Hey there Sweet Cheeks, what can I get for you?" The cashier asked in a cocky tone. Virgil blushed and avoided eye contact while muttering his order.

"I'll take a medium black coffee."

The cashier hummed and typed it in into the register. 

"That would be $1.25, would you like to add a muffin for 75 more cents?" He asked, brushing his hair with his hand.

Virgil paused for second, before mumbling a small "sure". He managed to looked at the worker's name tag. 

It read 'Remy'.

The cashier beemed and took the money from Virgil's hand when offered to it. 

"Thanks Sweetheart! What name would that go under?" 

"Anxiety..."

"Alrighty! Give me a few minutes to get everything ready." The Remy cheered before turning around and starting the coffee machine. 

Virgil quickly moved to the side to avoid taking up space by the register. He played with his phone nervously, hoping that the food would be done quicker.

He felt eyes looking at his back during the awkward state. Virgil, being a stressed human, casually looked around, hoping it would not be a popular or jock from the school. He did not want to mess with them.

When he turned his head, Virgil made eye contact with one of the prettiest boys he has ever seen. 

The boy has curly blond locks with the brightest blue eyes. It seemed as if the male was trying to read into Virgil's soul, giving him an initial worrying yet warm feeling. 

They both continued to stare at each other until the trance was broken by Remy calling his name. 

"Anxiety!" Remy left the warm muffin and coffee cup on the side before flashing smile at Virgil.

"Have a great day gurl!" He cheered before moving on to another customer waiting at the register. 

He weakly responded with a "you too", before picking up his order and walking out the shop. 

As he walked away, he could have sworn he continued to feel a stare on his back all the way towards his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Introduction

The next time Virgil saw the pretty boy was a day later at his Thursday afternoon lecture. He was a bit surprised to see him there, especially since Virgil has never seen him in his other classes before. Thinking it was just his obliviousness and anxiety that made him unaware of his surroundings, he brushed it off. 

Once the professor dismissed the class a whole hour later, Virgil tried to quickly pack up his belongings to avoid the slowness and cluster of people. He managed to get out of the door, when he heard his nickname being called by an unfamiliar voice.

"Anxiety!" the mystery voice chirped cheerfully. 

Virgil turned around only to come face to face with the familiar looking blond. He quickly tugged on his hood, making sure that it was still up.

"Can I help you?" Virgil mumbled behind his sleeve. He was trying and failing to maintain eye contact with the person in front of them.

"I am so sorry for bothering you, but I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself! My name is Patton!" The blond with circle glasses, now Patton, exclaimed. He thrusted his hand forward in shake Virgil's hand.

Virgil was immediately put off since he tried to avoid as much human contact as he can. He awkwardly shook the hand back, noticing the warmness the radiated off Patton's hand compared to his cold, shaken hands. Before he could let go of the hand, Patton yanked their hands forward, pulling Virgil into a big hug. 

Virgil was in too much of a shock to say anything before he was released. 

"Sorry kiddo! I don't do handshakes very well. I prefer hugs!" Patton said with a somewhat apolegetic smile. 

"It's fine." Virgil mumbled despite his inner instincts of disgust and terror. "Just ask next time."

Patton lit up at his words. By then, the hallway had been cleared of college students and professors that exited their classrooms.

"Would you like to go a small hangout with a couple of friends and I this Friday night? I want to introduce you to them! Plus it would be a great way for us to learn more about each other!" Patton exclaimed.

Virgil internally groaned and was about to verbally reject the offer when he looked at Patton's face. He had his puppy eyes on. Virgil couldn't ignore an innocent face like that. 

Virgil facepalmed and sighed heavily. He could use a night of freedom after his exams that morning.

" Sure. Whatever. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving." Virgil reinforced.

Patton let out a small victory screech, causing Virgil to blush at the other's excitement. 

"Let's trade numbers, so we can stay in contact!" Patton held his hand out, already expecting Virgil's compliance.

Virgil reluctantly handed it over and awkwardly stood in place when Patton quickly snatched his phone. Patton slowly finished inputting his number, and in almost a sad manner, gave Virgil's phone back. 

"Thanks Virgil! I'll send you a text with the address and time of the hangout!" Patton explained. Virgil nodded stiffly, before talking.

"Thank you for the invite... I'll be going now." Virgil painstakingly mumbled, before awkwardly turning and walking away.

"Okay! Talk to you later!" The blond called out loud.

Virgil didn't respond and quietly ducked his head to avoid looking at any pass buyers. He swore he felt a pair of eyes looking into his back all the way to his dorm.

It wasn't until he was laying quietly in bed later that day, recounting the overall events of the day when he realized something.

"How did he know my real name?" Virgil questioned to himself. The realization brought an eerie feeling, which he shrugged off, and assumed that Patton learned his name throughout their class together.

In the back of his mind however, he knows that the teacher never calls on him due to them knowing about his anxiety issues. So how did Patton know?


End file.
